gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Sport/Arcade Mode
Arcade Mode is the secondary racing mode of Gran Turismo Sport. An alternative to the main Campaign Mode, the Arcade Mode of GT Sport is primarily designed as a quick way to play the game. Modes of Play Gran Turismo Sport features 5 single-player and one multiplayer arcade modes: *Single Race *Time Trial *Drift Trial *Custom Race *2 Player Battle *VR Tour Single Race Single Race allows the player to race against other AI opponents on any track using their Garage car or any of the 8 selected available vehicles that can be use by default. Once the player picks a track, there are three different difficulties to choose from: Beginner, Intermediate & Professional. At first, only 3 tracks are available. However, the the rest of tracks can be unlock via leveling up by playing the game. At the end of each race, depending on the difficulty, a notification will appear on the top right of the screen saying "Single Race "name of track" difficulty cleared". Lastly, the prize credits can be vary depending on the difficulty setting the player had chosen. Time Trial Time Trial allows the player to drive alone on the track. The main purpose of this game mode is for testing out tuning setups and vehicle performance, as well as practicising the track outside of racing events. At the end of the time trial run, depending on how many laps the player had done, he or she will earn prize credit. Drift Trial In Drift Trial, the objective is to gain points through a stunt called “Drifting”. They are awarded based on the following criteria: *Angle The angle at which the car is drifting (the "drift angle") is evaluated, relative to what the racing line would be using ordinary grip. If the drift angle increases beyond a certain point, the car will be deemed to have entered a spin, and the player's drift points will be reset. *Distance from the Record Line The player will be evaluated on his/her ability to trace the ideal racing line (using ordinary grip). The further away from the Record Line the player stray, the fewer points the player will accumulate. *Speed The speed of the car during the drift will be evaluated. The higher the speed, the more points the player will accumulate. *Duration The duration of the drift is evaluated. Performing a drift that scores highly according to criteria 1-3 and sustaining it for a long time is the best way to quickly rack up a lot of points. Oval tracks are not available in this game mode. Custom Race Custom Race allows the player to fully customize how he or she wants the race to be setup. The player can use their own Garage vehicle or available selected cars. The outcome of a race with pending payouts can vary. The player can earn a large amount of credits if it's set to either multiple laps or a endurance race. 2 Player Battle 2 Player Battle allows 2 players to play split screen on the same television and console. Once a track is selected, both players simply choose a car (either from the player's garage or from selected available cars) and start the race. VR Tour The VR Tour is an immersive 3D driving experience, complete with a 360-degree view. To enjoy the VR Tour feature, the player must connect a PlayStation®VR and a PlayStation®Camera to their PlayStation®4 console, and turn on the power. Select "VR Tour" and put on the VR Headset. Once the PlayStation®4 console has detected the PlayStation®VR and the PlayStation®Camera, the "VR Showroom" and "VR Drive" options will appear on the screen. VR Showroom Cars are displayed for viewing pleasure in a 3D space with a 360-degree view. The player is free to choose which cars are displayed, as well as their body color. VR Drive Enjoy the full driving seat experience, surrounded by a car interior that's just like the real thing, and race against AI drivers. Gallery Gran_Turismo®SPORT_Single_Race.jpg|Track selection menu. Gran_Turismo®SPORT_Race_Difficulty_Credits.jpg|Single Race difficulty selection with different prize credits. Gran_Turismo®SPORT_Custom_Race_Settings.jpg|Custom Race setting menu. Gran_Turismo®SPORT_2PB_Car_Selection.jpg|2 Player Mode's car selection menu. Category:Gran Turismo Sport